


The day Arthur met his sons

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birth, F/M, FACE Family, Family, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: The day Arthur met Alfred and Matthew.





	The day Arthur met his sons

Arthur pace back and forth in the maternity hall, hearing Marianna’s screaming in the other room. He wanted to be there, to see their child for the first time but damn Arthur and his weak stomach. “Calm down Arthur, you'll see your son or daughter.” The Brit said to himself.  
“The nurse will call you in and bring you your child. Where you could hold and- and take care of.” Arthur said holding back a tear.  
Arthur had never been the crying type but suddenly thinking of his child made him feel warm inside. When it came to children Marianna and Arthur were shy about that question. Marianna would stutter and try to form an explanation but with Arthur, he would be quiet but his face was bright red as a tomato. When they got married they try conceiving a child for months and when Arthur finally gave up on it, Marianna came to him with a positive pregnancy test.  
Arthur was surprised and Marianna was quite excited about it. They have been getting everything prepared for their child’s arrival, Marianna got praises from her family but Arthur was teased by his brothers but still congratulated on. When the big day came, Arthur was scared what to do, Marianna too. When they came to the hospital and Arthur shouted at the nurse to let them in but was then calmed down after he grabbed a stapler. When Mariana was brought up and started the contractions Arthur was sick to his stomach he threw up, he was told to go wait outside.  
Out in the hall, Arthur was still trying to gather all his thoughts with all this screaming going on. Arthur wanted to be there for his kid but due to his weak stomach and all. Arthur prayed for all this to be over but then heard a baby cry. A nurse came out and told him to come in, when Arthur did he saw Marianna holding something, “Arthur?” Marianna said weakly “ I present to you our children.” Arthur was given two babies covered in a blue blanket. Twins! They were twins, both boys The one on the left was fidgeting a lot to find a comfortable place to sleep. He clearly had a lot of energy. The one on the right was quiet and calm. He looked like an angel, both of them did. “Ma-Marianna, I- don't know what to say but I love them. I love them both.”  
“They do take a lot from their father,” Marianna said while Arthur was crying tears of joy on his kids. “What should we name them?” Arthur said.  
“I don't know exactly, I'm still a little lightheaded from all this.”  
“ Well I do like the name Alfred, we can name one Alfred but for the other one what?  
“These two look very healthy.” A doctor said to them.  
“Uh-thanks Doctor uh…”  
“Curad, Matthew Curad.”  
Then an idea popped in Arthur’s head.  
“I got it!”  
“What?”  
“We will name this one.” He pointed to the baby curled up to his brother.  
“Matthew and this one Alfred. Alfred and Matthew Kirkland!”  
“Alfred and Matthew, oui.” Marianna said weakly. The two cuddled and played with their newborns for the rest of the day and Arthur knew that his life would change from that day on.


End file.
